Defaming Fogs: Episode 7
( Darterym steps forward and punches Terrarym ) ' '( Terrarym punches Darterym's gut ) ' '( Darterym punches Terrarym's gut ) ' '( Terrarym headbutts Darterym ) ' '( Darterym punches Terrarym's head twice ) ( Terrarym knees Darterym's gut ) ' '( Darterym yanks Terrarym's head down ) ' '( Terrarym's body is bent down from his head being yanked ) ' '( Darterym clubs Terrarym's back ) ' '( Terrarym crashes onto the ground ) ' '( The rocky ground bursts under Darterym with a geyser of brown spheres ) ' '( Darterym falls backwards onto the ground ) ''' ''By Nirrel and DF...'' '( Nirrel flies into the darkest ) ' 'DF) NIRREL, DO SOMETHING! ' '( Everywhere continues to shake ) ' '( Nirrel tries to fly upwards, but can only fly to the left and right, while falling ) ' '( The shaking slows down ) ' '( Nirrel gains more control, as he's able to fly upwards slowly ) ' ''Back in the rocky area...'' '( Terrarym holds Darterym up ) ' 'Terrarym) If you really want my cooperation, fight me well! ' 'Darterym) You want a fight! *Grabs both of Terrarym's arms* ' '( Terrarym headbutts Darterym multiple times ) ' '( Darterym lifts his foot onto Terrarym's chest and pulls Terrarym's arms ) ' '( Terrarym headbutts Darterym's leg multiple times, until Darterym rips both his arms off ) ' '( Brown spheres fall from Terrarym's insides ) ' 'Terrarym) ...*Turns to his bakugan form* ' '''( Darterym turns to Meteonoid ) ( Terrarym's bakugan form has ten long tail-like figures around his neck, with ten other tails covering his body. His tail has a huge mace ) ( Meteonoid releases a black sphere comet ) ' '( Termoce swings his maced tail ) ' '( The black sphere comet separates in all different directions ) ' '( Black chains wrap around Termoce's legs, tails, and mouth ) ' '( Termoce stares at Meteonoid ) ''' '''Nebula Meteonoid) Join your lord? ( Termoce stares at Meteonoid still ) ' '( The black chains pull Termoce to the ground ) ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) Swing your mace, if you join. ' '( Termoce doesn't swing his mace ) ' 'Nebula Meteonoid) WELL THEN! *Glows an intense purple* ' ''By Nirrel and DF again...'' '''Nirrel) *Lands on a solid surface* You're welcome. DF) *Hair sticking up*... ' '( A purple flash happens ) ' '( When the purple flash clears up, a giant bakugan stands in-front of Nirrel and DF ) ''' '''DF) Hi... ( The bakugan charges his palms ) Back to Meteonoid and Termoce... ( A huge, black sphere comet, with ancient writing and a purple aura floats around Meteonoid ) ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) I'll give you mercy, if you give in to join me! ' '( Termoce swings his mace ) ' '( Nebula Meteonoid fires the huge, black sphere comet ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( Termoce rolls towards Meteonoid in ball form ) ' '''( Meteonoid and Termoce disappear ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 8 ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 7 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Termoce Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202